Aoi Tsuki Blue Moon
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: A slightly disturbing spin on the thoughts of one assassin on another YAOI -ONESHOT-


Kari: I'm not in a good mood so it's time for another 'cheery' Weiss/Diru song fiction.

Title: Aoi Tsuki (Blue moon)

Warnings: None

Rating: pg 13

Paring: Aya/you guess

Notes: something to brighten up your day

_I am captivated by the crimson sky, by the blue moon  
mired in the counterfeit dream that was buried against my will falling, turning, falling, to the depths of degradation, clumsily I am captivated by the crimson sky, by the blue moon_

It almost looks as though I slit my wrists and let you bathe in the blood that has kept my miserable life going for so long. So can you clean your sins on the blood of a sinner, that is the question, really how much soap did it take? How much acid does it take to eat through you skin and cleanse you soul? Questions, questions it seems like I have many of them today; so many questions so little answers.

"What took you so long?"

"Traffic"

"…"

As usual you never answer the simplest of questions, double meanings can only get me so far. Traffic, what kind of traffic? There is no traffic in the middle of the night, none but the ghosts that wander the empty streets. You don't want to touch those; they'll suck your soul out through your nose; that's why you never wander the streets at night.

"Was it difficult?"

"What?"

Your gaze is deep, that look on your face 'don't ask needless questions it says' but oh I'm filled with questions. Why for instance does the sun rise in the east, arcing it's way through the sky, if the sun never set the ghosts would never wander. But indeed they need their time too; pray for the souls devoured by the dead, pray for them, or they will got you too. Everywhere you turn spike trying to stab you, pierce your skin and cut open your pretty chest; to bad nothing's there… I took it already.

_In your blue moon I am brought into relief beautifully  
my insides on display _

Blue & Die

Still, you don't talk much do you; I should know, how long do we fight side by side, just barely dodging the ghosts that eat us. I know where you were; I know the truth behind those pretty eyes. Those eyes talk to me; they whisper things you never dare say. They whisper that the ghosts are close, they scream for salvation. And so I must shed my blood, I must fill a pool to the top, letting my dry skin flake away, when my blood matches the colour of your hair then I will be satisfied that my work is done. When your blood turns white and mine shades the ground then and only then will I know my work is done.

"What do you want from me tonight?"

"Nothing"

You say that but I know that your soul cries out for my blood, so many questions; but then again when the sun rises and you are you again the shadows banished from your soul then you will smile. Only then can I relax, your face is back, you are back; saved one more night. I keep your bloody heart in the fridge right next to the leftover pasta. You remember it from last night? Omi made it the kid's getting better at cooking.

_Well, if I can be with you forever  
I'm happy  
gently I grip your hand  
forever staring into that sky_

Your heart calls to me when you're not there, 'eat me' it says; 'eat me and know my secrets'. 'No' I'm saving you for a rainy day. Those eyes I want them too, but then you would never see the love shining in my eyes would you? Yes I love you and that is why I keep your heart, this way you can't smash it away, this way the ghosts can't have it. In return I would let you have all the blood in my body, not quite prime relationship material. But I'm not asking for a relationship I only want your soul nothing more.

"You're lying"

"What if I am?"

When you glare at me like that I can remember the faces of all the people I have ever killed, they scream from inside your head. They scream because the ghosts took them. They scream at you, they scream at the ghosts to take your heart, shred it into pieces and feed it to stray animals. Sorry, it's been taken.

_Well, if you keep smiling forever  
maybe I'll be happy  
next time, together  
let's watch that blue-coloured sky forever_

I'm not planning on giving it up anytime soon either, when I have a possession it's mine. A bit selfish but that's just my nature. I live so that I may die for you. I live for the blood that drips off your hair; I live for that sparkle in your eyes when the screaming finally stops. In the morning when the sun kisses the skies, when like the sun you rise from your own crumpled body. I live for the morning I will not rise and you will have a new pool of blood to add to that hair, new gems to add too your eyes.

You're just so beautiful, I love the way you cry. Alone in the night when they hunt you for a change. When you cry out and it's too much, you run to me, of course I have your heart… And through the night I'll comfort you, until we can be fine again under that blue coloured sky.

"…"

"I only want you"

Please review and have a nice day!


End file.
